1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc storage box having a disc positioning device, and more particularly to a disc storage box having a disc positioning device, wherein the disc is exactly locked on the disc positioning device stably and rigidly, thereby preventing from detachment of the disc due to a violent vibration or shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional disc storage box in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a main body 10, and a circular fixing seat 11 mounted on the main body 10. The circular fixing seat 11 includes a plurality of helical shaped guide plates 12 for mounting a disc (not shown), a plurality of support arms 13 formed on the periphery of each of the guide plates 12, and a plurality of locking slots 14 each located between any two adjacent support arms 13. However, the disc is easily detached from the guide plates 12 due to a larger vibration or shock.
A second conventional disc storage box in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 2 comprises a main body 20, and a support seat 21 mounted on the main body 20. The support seat 21 is formed with a plurality of partitions 22 and a plurality of locking arms 23 arranged in a staggered manner. The support seat 21 is formed with a press face 24 integrally formed with the plurality of partitions 22. Each of the plurality of partitions 22 is formed with an oblique guide face 25. Each of the plurality of partitions 22 is formed with a positioning face 27 connected to the support seat 21. Each of the plurality of locking arms 23 is formed with an oblique guide face 28. Each of the plurality of locking arms 23 is formed with a positioning face 28 connected to the support seat 21. The positioning face 28 of each of the plurality of locking arms 23 is formed with a locking hook 29. However, the user needs to apply a larger force on the press face 24 of the support seat 21 so as to detach the disc (not shown) from the locking hook 29 of the positioning face 28 of each of the plurality of locking arms 23.
A third conventional disc storage box in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 3 comprises a main body 30, and a support seat 31 mounted on the main body 30. The support seat 31 is formed with a locking lug 32 having a top formed with a press face 33. The locking lug 32 of the support seat 31 is formed with three slits 34, thereby forming three locking arms 35. The support seat 31 is formed with a plurality of elastic slits 36 connected to the locking lug 32. However, the locking arms 35 are easily broken during a long-term utilization or broken due to an excessive pressing force, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the disc storage box.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional disc storage boxes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a disc storage box having a disc positioning device, wherein the disc is actually mounted on the disc positioning device easily and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a disc storage box having a disc positioning device, wherein the disc is exactly locked on the disc positioning device stably and rigidly, thereby preventing from detachment of the disc due to a violent vibration or shock.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a disc storage box having a disc positioning device, wherein the disc is detached from the disc positioning device rapidly, easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a disc storage box having a disc positioning device, comprising a main body, and a disc positioning device integrally formed on the main body, wherein:
the disc positioning device includes a locking portion;
the locking portion of the disc positioning device is formed on the center of the main body and has an inner periphery formed with a plurality of hook slots, the locking portion of the disc positioning device has a central portion formed with a protruding locking knob which has a top formed with a press face;
the locking knob of the locking portion of the disc positioning device has a periphery formed with a plurality of insertion blocks and a plurality of locking arms arranged in a staggered manner, the periphery of the locking knob of the locking portion of the disc positioning device is formed with a plurality of gaps each located between each of the insertion blocks and each of the locking arms;
each of the insertion blocks of the locking knob of the locking portion of the disc positioning device is formed with a slit which is extended outward and connected to one of the hook slots of the locking portion; and
each of the locking arms of the locking knob of the locking portion of the disc positioning device is formed with a protruding boss.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.